


Short Stories featuring Mammon

by YourLocalDragon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalDragon/pseuds/YourLocalDragon
Summary: Angst mostly, some fluff stories.I'm just putting all of my Mammon stories in one little "Book" but these were all written by me for/on a discord server.Warning: Some stories may get dark. I'm not sure how dark, but dark.Im just trying my best here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Mammon seemed unusually quiet at dinner one evening, but kept glancing over at MC with a worried look. Finally MC gave a sigh and looked at him with a tired expression.

"Mammon, what is it? You keep looking at me like that. Do you want to tell me what this is about?"They asked, curiosity sparking in their eyes along with their exhaustion.

"W-Well..."Mammon looked at his plate then shook his head. He couldn't really discuss this. It was better to stay quiet, but now he had to say something. "Nah, you've just been real tired lookin lately, and I was wonderin how the heck ya still hold up doin all your school work when you're like that! I mean, I woulda just given up, yanno? But ya keep goin! Always getting everything done on time, even if it means stayin up all night."

"Are you worried about me?"MC asked.

"L-Like I'd be worried about some stupid human!"He made a big show of it, but his chest ached. He could sense it. They didn't have their energy, they didn't look the same, either, but no one seemed to notice. It wasn't their age. It had to be something else."But, uh, MC, ya really should get some rest, cause I'm sure everyone else is worried about you."

"Alright, Mammon. I'll sleep after I do my work tonight."MC rolled their eyes. He was so concerned about them.

\---  
It was the middle of the night and Mammon still could not sleep, all due to a sinking feeling in his chest. He threw on some clothes and went to MC'S room, only to hear them crying. He hesitated, trying to decide of he should actually knock for once, or if he should barge in. He settled for something between the two, slowly opening the door and peeking in. MC was wrapped in their blankets, sitting up and hugging their pillow, crying.

"Hey, MC?"Mammon asked softly. MC was quick to wipe their eyes and hide the fact they were ever crying. He approached them and sat on the edge of their bed."Ya doin alright?"

"I'm fine."MC said, but the choked tone of their voice, the shakiness it held... He knew that was a lie but didn't call them out on it.

"Alright. But I want you to know, we're here for ya, human... MC."He looked them in the eyes letting them know he was being sincere."So if anything is wrong, let me know. And if ya don't want to tell me, at least let one of the others know."

"I've been having nightmares, okay?"They sighed and Mammon moved closer to them, to where they could lean on him, and they did.

"Do you want to talk about them?"He asked, wrapping his arms around them.

"Not really."

"Alright, just remember, we're all here for you. I'm here for you, MC."He could tell they were already falling asleep in his arms."You're safe here, so don't let those nightmares bother you."

"Okay..."MC yawned the word."Thank you Mammon." They were quickly asleep.

"... Anything for my human."He sighed, holding them close and not moving until he, too, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever think Mammon teaches MC basic crime skills, like lockpicking? I do. You'll see these crime skills sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, we all know insults hurt. Sometimes they hurt past what you can handle, even if you're "used" to it.

"Can't you see he's crying?"MC came to Mammon's defense the moment tears started to fall, but it was too late. The words stung and tore at Mammon's mind worse than any lashes Lucifer could give as punishment. He took a few deep breaths to try to stop the tears, but it only made things worse and he started to walk away.

"Mammon?"Levi was the one to actually ask, worry showing on his face and in his voice.

"I'm going to my room, don't bother me, and don't wait for me at dinner."He said, his voice cracking with each word. He walked off, trying his best to act like it didn't bother him, but it was no use. This was too much.

When he arrived at his room, he locked the door behind him and turned his tv on, putting the volume on full blast so that he wouldn't be heard. So that he couldn't hear them. He didn't want to hear their apologies. Not right now. They're only sorry for their own conscious, not for his sake. That's what he told himself. MC was the only one that cared.

Mammon flopped onto his bed, his mind swirling with the insults. Maybe they're right... He couldn't help but think the thought, but then sighed, shaking his head.

"They don't care."He whimpered to himself, holding his blanket for comfort.

"They care, Mammon. You've seen them. They care."MC sat on his bed and turned off his TV, looking at him."I promise you, they care."

"Yeah? How do I know you ain't lyin to make me feel better, huh?!"He didn't mean to snap at MC, but he had done it and saw MC close their eyes and take a deep breath.

"Mammon. Listen to me."MC looked him dead in the eyes."Even Lucifer is upset that you're crying. That he let it get this far. That you were allowed to feel this much pain. If Lucifer didn't care, he wouldn't pretend to be upset. None of them would pretend to be upset over something they don't care about."

"...I guess you're right."Mammon wiped his tears with a hand and looked at his door."Did...Did you pick the lock?"He asked with a shaky smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, just like you taught me."MC smiled at him.

"Is it okay if I want to be alone for a while longer?"He asked quietly.

"That's fine. Just remember. We all care about you."MC got up and started to leave.

"Hey, MC?"Mammon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	3. Thunder is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have headcanons.
> 
> Anyway. This chapter features Levi as well

A stormy Saturday morning in the devildom and MC was the first to notice Mammon wasn't out of his room for breakfast. When Satan noticed MC's concern, he felt like informing them about what was happening.

"Sudden loud noises make Mammon jumpy, and he's terrified of thunder, MC."Satan said, then went back to his meal.

"And no one's going to help him?"MC asked, looking at the brothers with a pout.

"We simply don't have time to deal with Mammon's shenanigans."Lucifer spoke up, but that cause MC to leave their chair.

"Well I have time."MC went to Mammon's room and found it unlocked. When they went in, Mammon was cowering in his bed, wrapped in blankets, hiding from the storm. Mc plopped onto the bed next to him and hugged him."Mammon, hey, I'm here."

"M-MC? Human?"He looked at them."I ain't afraid."He proved himself wrong when he jumped a bit at a crash of thunder.

"It's okay to be afraid, Mammon."

"Well I ain't!"He said, bracing himself for the next boom."B-But I wish I had something to block it out... Like how Levi's got his headphones... or how he can hide in his fish tank durin storms."

"Is... Levi scared of thunder, too?"MC asked.

"Too? I told ya! I ain't scared! . . .But yeah, he is."Mammon said. 

MC pulled Mammon from his bed and held his hand as they went to Levi's room. It wasn't uncommon for him to skip breakfast due to gaming on Saturdays, so MC hadn't been concerned, but with the storm? MC had Mammon pick the Lock on Levi's door and they found him in his demon form, in the giant fish tank with Henry.

Levi looked over and saw them, surfacing and going to climb out when thunder spooked him back in for a moment before he finally got out and grabbed a towel to dry himself and his clothes.

"W-Why are you here?"Levi asked."And why did you bring Mammon?"

"I thought we could all wait out the storm together? Truth is, I don't really like thunder, either, and would really appreciate if you both sat with me until it passes."MC said, offering a smile. 

The boys agreed with MC and the three beings wrapped themselves in blankets, waiting out the storm while playing games to keep their mind off of the crashing noise.


	4. Okay. Hurt Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... it seems I haven't bothered posting most of the Mammon short stories I've written.
> 
> Well!!! 
> 
> Starting here, there will be more Mammon tears!

"Mammon, I'm sorry. There's no way we would ever work out."MC sighed before departing from the devildom for the final time. The brothers all looked at Mammon, watching him crumble internally while standing there, staring at where MC had been. Still as stone, but competely shattered.

"Mammon, they're right, you know."Lucifer spoke up, but Mammon only shook his head.

"No. No no. Don't tell me that. They're mine. Forever. There's gotta be a way."He said, refusing to accept that MC had decided to leave the devildom to live their life in the human world.

"Mammon. You know it's for the best."

"Whose best?! Theirs? You saw how sad they were to leave, and how happy they always are to come back to us... to come back to me."Mammon was crying now, tears streaming down his face."My best?"He whimpered out the words.

"For the best of both of you. You won't have to watch them age and wither and die... and they don't have to feel that they are a burden as they age. They will live a normal human life, Mammon."

"Normal doesn't suit them."Mammon sighed, but they could all see and hear the defeat he had. Something about all of this. Seeing Mammon have such low energy.... his brothers had to help him... somehow.

The next day, Levi carried a wrapped gift to Mammon's room and knocked on the door. He hadn't come out for food or anything. No response. Levi tried the door. Unlocked. He opened it and saw Mammon on his bed, crying.

"Hey, idi- Mammon?"He dropped the harsh tone that was habitual at this point and approached."Listen. I figured you might like this. I saw it when I was out buying things for Henry." Mammon held the box with a blank expression. He didn't have the usual energy when opening it. It was a slow opening process. Treats for the crows and ravens, and a gift card.

"Thanks."Mammon said one word."MC loved feeding the birds with me."

"Mammon, they're not dead."

"And that makes it so much harder, you know?"He looked at Levi."Because at least, if they were dead, I'd know they're okay. But like this? Like this.... they're so close... but so far. They're MINE, but.... but I can't have them..."

"Mammon, maybe-"

"There's nothing you can do to help. None of you can help. So get out and tell everyone to just leave me alone."Mammon had a growl to his voice and Levi left, shaking his head. Mammon stared at the treats with an empty smile to himself, thinking about how he would invite MC to spend time with him and his birds, and they would just light up. They loved the birds.... the birds loved them. How will the birds take it, knowing that MC left? He curled up in his blankets and laid there, lost in thought, crying for so long his eyes truly stung and burn... crying until he fell asleep.


End file.
